


Howl

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Wolf, Basically everyone is a werewolf, Gen, Infidelity, Jealous Isaac, Malia is a Priss, Overprotective Malia, Red Riding Hood Elements, Theo Raeken as the Big Bad Wolf, Theo is a Little Shit, Theo really likes apples, Who is the Beast, Wolf Theo, poor theo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia Tate is a normal girl with a normal family and a perfect life. And really- that's all that matters right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just spoke to the Sheriff and he told me that they found a body in the woods behind the house."
> 
> "Like a human body?" Malia asked.
> 
> "Yes, a teenage girl."
> 
> "So there's a murderer running around?" Isaac asked.
> 
> "Actually it was an animal attack," Henry answered.

* * *

Malia sat at the dinner table with her family as they discussed their day. After a rather salty anecdote from her younger sister Leah about why she was sent to the principal's office it was Malia's turn. 

"Well I had a pretty good day. I passed my Biology test and I'm captain again," Malia beamed.

"Congratulations sweetheart," her mother, Evelyn said with a smile.

"Thanks mom," she smiled.

"She also managed to elevate her average in math," Leah said taking a bite of her potatoes.

"That's great to hear," her father, Henry said.

"Yea Isaac's been helping me study."

"Oh is that what they're calling it now?" Leah asked with a smirk.

Malia shot a glare at Leah causing her to chuckle.

"What? Lahey's gorgeous I'd be banging him too."

Henry gave Malia a stern look causing her to sip her water awkwardly.

"We're not having sex dad."

"So what was that noise coming from your bedroom the other night? You know when mom and dad had date night."

"Uh- I-" Malia was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. "That's probably Isaac," Malia said getting up and answering the door.

Instead of seeing her boyfriend Malia was met with the Sheriff.

"Goodnight Sheriff Stilinski," Malia smiled.

"Night Malia," Sheriff Stilinski replied.

"So what brings you here tonight Sheriff?"

"I just came to talk to your dad."

"Oh uhm- I'll go get him," Malia smiled weakly.

* * *

 Malia sat in her bedroom waiting for her father to finish talking to the Sheriff; she was worried that her father was in some sort of trouble because the Sheriff sounded troubled.

Isaac walked into Malia's bedroom and saw her pacing nervously.

"Am I that late?" Isaac asked with a smirk.

"What? Oh- no it's just that my dad's been talking with the Sheriff for a while."

"Why?"

"I don't know," she sighed running her hand through her long brown hair.

"I'm sure it's nothing," he said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"You're right."

"Of course I am," he smirked. "Now let's do some Calculus."

"Do we have to?" Malia groaned.

"If you wanna play this season," he shrugged.

"My average is a C- Isaac."

"But babe if you don't pass this test tomorrow then you probably won't get to play."

"I get that, but maybe if we have a little fun before-"

"The last time I agreed to have a little fun before studying we didn't get to studying."

"I promise we're gonna study. Pinkie swear," she smiled holding out her pinkie.

"Okay," Isaac scoffed taking his pinkie with hers.

Isaac was pinned beneath Malia as they kissed and ground their hips together. His hands found their way into her back pockets and he began groping her ass when the door opened.

"Dad!" Malia exclaimed jumping off of Isaac.

Henry scoffed rolled his eyes in disdain.

"I need to talk to you two."

"Go on," Malia replied as she and Isaac sat up.

"I just spoke to the Sheriff and he told me that they found a body in the woods behind the house."

"Like a human body?" Malia asked.

"Yes, a teenage girl."

"So there's a murderer running around?" Isaac asked.

"Actually it was an animal attack," Henry answered.

"They can't decide whether it's a wolf or coyote."

"Well there are no wolves in California," Malia answered.

"The point is stay away from the woods at night. Stay away from the woods all together. The Sheriff imposed a curfew for the area so that means you're gonna have to stay here tonight. _In the guest bedroom_."

"Got it Sir," Isaac replied with a ghost of a smirk on his lips.

"Well that's all. I expect you to make sure your sister stays out as well. I don't give a shit about how much _less aesthetic_ her photos will look," Henry grumbled walking out.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked noticing how bleak Malia's mood had become.

"I'm fine, let's just study," she said opening the textbook.

"What's wrong Princess?" Isaac asked resting his chin on her shoulder.

"It's just- I always take my runs in the woods. I feel better that way; like I'm connected to nature or something out there."

"That's- _such bullshit_ ," Isaac chuckled as he changed his concerned tone.

"It isn't!" Malia replied, attempting to be serious but failing miserably.

"You're right. I mean I totally understand."

"You do?"

"Yea, I mean when Jax and I went to the Alps I felt this insane connection to the whole area. Turns out I'm part Yeti and I was picking up the frequency of the rest of my family."

"You're such a dick!" Malia groaned smacking him with a pillow. "Although it'd explain why you're so freaking tall."

"Yes that's the reason," he scoffed rolling his eyes as he began searching for the page. "But who knows babe, you may be a werewolf." He teased adding a poor imitation of a wolf howl for good measure.

 "Very funny," she scoffed rolling her eyes.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’d realised the vital error she’d made. She’d betrayed her two year long relationship with Isaac by allowing some strange boy to press her up against a tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word cockily is used more than it normally should.

* * *

Once again, Malia felt the allure of the Preserve before her. She’d promised her father she would stay out; and she did- for the most part. She and Isaac had still walked to and from school occasionally; but it was never after sunset and it was never this late. With the Sheriff’s curfew still being imposed she needed to take the shortcut anyway so with a heavy sigh- she turned and abandoned the lights and security that the open streets had to offer and set off into the woods.

After about ten minutes of walking Malia was overwhelmed by the feeling of being watched. She knew the woods like the back of her hand and how close she was to her house. She broke into a brisk walk, desperate to get home.

Ironically enough, in her haste she’d managed to run into something potentially more horrifying.

She stood paralysed as the glowing eyes came closer to her with every breath she took. She continued stepping back until she felt her back hit a tree trunk and the figure that possessed the glowing amber eyes became bathed in the moonlight.

It was a boy. He was shorter than her but if his physique was anything to go on, she’d say he was much stronger. Something about him intrigued her, she’d wanted to know more about him and see more of him.

“So you’re all alone tonight.”

“What does it matter to you?” Malia asked feigning a mixture of distain and confidence.

“It’s not safe for girl like you to be all alone out here.”

“Oh yea-“ Malia scoffed crossing her arms. “What’s the worst that could happen? _I run into the big bad wolf?_ ” She mocked.

“You’ve already found him Doll,” the stranger replied with a smirk.

“Hmmm, if you’re the big bad wolf, does that mean you’re the one killing people?”

“I don’t know, _am I_?” he asked flashing his eyes once again.

“If I knew would I have asked?”

“Good point, “ he scoffed in response.

“So, what’s the deal with your eyes?”

“My eyes,” he asked with a smirk as he stepped back.

“Yes, _your eyes_ ,” she echoed stepping forward.

“Careful gorgeous, I wouldn’t want to have to bite you now.”

“I bite back,” she replied taking another step forward.

“Oh do you now?” The stranger smirked stepping forward causing her to unwittingly step backwards.

“Wouldn’t you love to find out.” Malia replied cockily as she leant against the tree.

“Hmm,” he smirked melding his lips against hers.

Malia moaned into the kiss and tugged on his hair as she attempted to deepen the already fiery kiss. The stranger pulled away urging Malia to try to re-initate their kiss.

“ _My, my Doll_ \- what would your mannequin of a boyfriend have to say about this behaviour?” He asked tracing her swollen bottom lip with his thumb.

“Who?” Malia asked breathlessly.

“Oh you know- that Ken doll you hang around with. Looks like he stepped off a runway in Paris, _the owner of this scarf_ ,” he elaborated huskily as he undid the scarf she was wearing, exposing more of her neck.

“I have to go,” she said removing the stranger’s hand from her long brown hair.

She’d realised the vital error she’d made. She’d betrayed her two year long relationship with Isaac by allowing some strange boy to press her up against a tree.

“What’s the rush?”

“This was a mistake.”

“It doesn’t feel like one.”

“Well it is,” Malia scoffed attempting to push past him.

This proved futile as she felt the front of her body pressed against the same tree and the stranger’s breath on her neck.

“You think so?” he breathed against her neck causing her pulse to quicken and heat to spread throughout her body.

Afraid her voice would betray her, Malia bit down on her lip in a bid to keep in any sounds that threatened to escape. She felt ridiculous, he hadn’t lain a hand on her yet there she was, hot and bothered.

“I asked you a question Doll,” he said before nipping her earlobe.

She let out a whimper and cursed herself immediately because she heard the smug chuckle that emitted from his lips.

“Was it really a question? I mean grammatically speaking it’s not even a proper sentence so-” she found her rambling silenced by the soft moan that escaped her mouth as the stranger attached his lips to her neck.

“You’re right, it wasn’t a question. I can smell your arousal, I can feel your pulse accelerating. I know you want me, stop fighting,” he said running his hand over her clothed thigh.

“I have a boyfriend,” she choked out.

“Yea, but I bet he’s never made you this hot,” he replied cockily as his hand slid further up her leg.

“No,” she moaned, feeling compelled to tell the truth.

“He won’t make you feel as good either,” the stranger whispered.

Again, Malia found herself whimpering at the expense of this beautiful creature but this time, she didn’t bother putting up a fight. In no time she felt his fingers graze clothed sex before the black lycra of her leggings were ripped at the crotch by his claws. _Yes_ , she was aware that he had claws, but she was too wrapped up in pleasure to even care.

His fingers brushed the cotton of her soaked underwear to the side before running his fingers through her wet folds.

 _“Wait-”_ she gasped as he slid two fingers inside her. “What’s your name?”

“Don’t focus on that Doll,” he smirked using his thumb to rub harsh circles into her clit.

 Malia bit down on her lip so hard she could taste the metallic tang of blood tainting her usual palette. She was afraid of what would happen if she’d ever released her lip, the woods were quiet, the only sounds that could be heard were the chirping of crickets mixed in with their quickened breathing. Every tiny sound either of them made seemed to penetrate the dense night air.

Of course, her will was broken the moment he pushed her hair aside and began sucking on her neck. She moaned loudly and dug her nails into the bark of the tree as she arched her back and threw her head back in pleasure.

“Oh God,” she gasped when he brushed her g-spot.

“That’s the spot huh?” he spoke huskily into her ear.

“Huh-uh,” she bit out.

He smirked against her skin and began using to teeth to graze the giant hickey that’d already begun to form. Malia knew it’d probably take lots of makeup and layering scarves to hide it, but she didn’t care- the orgasm she was about to have would be worth it.

In that moment- the stranger curled his fingers against her g-spot and applied the right amount of pressure to her clit. Her orgasm hit her so hard that she felt tears spilling from her eyes and barely recognised the whimpers that fell from her own lips. Had her grip on the tree not been so tight she’d have fallen onto the bed of dirt and dried leaves beneath her feet.

When Malia finally came down from her high she looked over her shoulder to say something to the stranger but he wasn’t there. There was no sign of him anywhere. With that- she continued on her way with her legs wobbling, her skin on fire and her neck tingling.

* * *

She sighed to herself as she got ready for bed. She’d never experienced anything as intense as that and she’d allow herself to feel guilty some other time. As she brushed her hair she noticed that the large hickey- that she could still feel imprinted in her neck- was nowhere to be seen.

Her neck was bare; but she could still feel a tinge of pain whenever she touched that particular spot. There was nothing there. There was no evidence to suggest that he’d ever been there. _She’d never seen him before, he had claws and glowing eyes, he’d appeared from the shadows and disappeared just as easily._ He couldn’t have been real. It had to be all in her head.

_Did that mean she never cheated on her boyfriend?  
_


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she picked herself up from the forest floor she tried to hide her guilt. But there was nothing to really be guilty of; he was gone once again and she was all alone. It had to have been in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a bad chapter. Ugh. I hate everything.

* * *

The second time Malia had come in contact with the stranger had been on her terms.

She sat on Isaac's bed as they prepared for their Chemistry test.

"So how many moles of oxygen were produced?" she asked.

"Uhm- four?"

"Two," she smirked.

"This is stupid," Isaac groaned in frustration.

"I know I hate this topic. Leave it to Harris to dig through ancient history to torture us," she sighed.

"Yea well you're doing fine. I'm skidding here."

"Which is why we're gonna be here studying instead of going bowling with everyone else."

"You don't expect to study all night do you?"

"As a matter of fact- I do," she scoffed with a grin.

"No you don't."

"Yea- I do."

"But Princess, chemistry is a practical subject."

"And?"

"And, I think I'd retain the information better if we experimented," Isaac smirked lifting her chin and kissing her lightly.

 _"We are supposed to be studying Lahey,"_ she scoffed slapping him with her pencil.

"It's been hours," he groaned falling against the pillows.

"It's been twenty minutes."

"Shut up."

"You're such a big baby," she scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Your big baby," Isaac smirked.

"Let's get back to studying."

"My parents aren't coming home tonight."

"Mine are. And my dad will freak if I don't come home. Let's just get through the practice books then maybe we can fool around."

"Is something up with you?"

"What'd you mean?"

"Normally you'd be all over me but ever since the other day it's like you're avoiding it completely. I mean- I get if you're not in the mood bu-"

"No, it's not like that Zac," Malia said crawling towards him on her elbows. "I've just been a little stressed. With school and soccer and my parents and-"

"It's okay, I'm sorry. Sorry for being an insensitive asshole."

"Don't apologise," she said placing a small kiss on his lips.

"I love you," Isaac smiled.

"I love you too," Malia replied allowing guilt to cripple her heart.

People don't cheat on people they love. They don't fantasise about strangers and dream about them or imagine that said stranger was the one making love to them. It was wrong of her to lie with Isaac while her body craved another.

She believed she loved Isaac though, they were perfect for each other and everyone loved them together- they were even voted King and Queen of the Fall Formal. Why wasn't that enough for her?

“Hey Zac,” Malia called from her spot on his chest.

“Hmm?” he asked looking up from the textbook.

“I think I'm gonna head home. I feel kinda sick.”

“Oh, want me to drive you?” he asked removing his glasses.

“No babe I’m fine. A little fresh air should help,” she smiled kissing his cheek and gathering her things to walk out.

* * *

That had been the first time she’d ever lied to him and she hated herself for it. Isaac was the sweetest guy she’d ever met and he loved her; that she was sure of. She was sure of it because he never let her forget it.

Why did she leave Isaac's bedroom to venture into the woods? Why did she feel so drawn to the mysterious stranger? This was more than just an attraction.

"Hello?" Malia called as she walked through the woods.

It was still bright out so she wondered if she had any chance of seeing him.

She let out a groan as it became apparent that he was nowhere to be found. She leant against the large tree and mentally cursed herself for believing that such a guy could ever exist and even more for wanting to find him.

To add to her stroke of bad luck, she felt something hard make contact with her head.

“Ow,” she winced crouching down to pick up the source of her discomfort.

It was an apple. There were no apple trees on that side of the Preserve and the apple had a very prominent bite taken out of it. She was extremely puzzled until the stillness of the autumn air was broken by a familiar chuckle.

She looked up and crossed her arms,

“Very mature,” she scoffed rolling her eyes.

“What can I say- you bring out the best in me,” the stranger smirked from his spot in the tree.

“Do you normally hit girls with apples?”

“Only the ones I like,” he said smugly before landing effortlessly before her.

“Was that supposed to impress me?” she asked quirking an eyebrow.

“Did it?”

“Not exactly, ” Malia scoffed rolling her eyes.

“Then why are you blushing?”

Malia opened her mouth to argue but found nothing to say so she just let out a scoff and told him to shut up.

“Shut up? Wow judging by those heavy books in your hands one would think you’re more intellectual.”

“Maybe I’m just not interested in you.”

“Then what brings you here sweetheart?”

“I’m going home.”

“You’re lying. You were looking for me.”

“Maybe I was. So what?”

“I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Oh were you?”

“Yep.”

“And why is that?”

“It’s not everyday that I make a girl cry using just my fingers.”

“So you’re looking for an ego boost?”

“I don’t need one but I don’t mind having one.”

“Well I'm not gonna be the one to give you it.”

“What are you doing here sweetheart?”

“I-“

“You want more?”

“What?”

“You want more don’t you? That’s why you’re here isn’t it?”

“I have a boyfriend.”

“I won’t tell if you won’t.”

“There should be nothing to tell! This is wrong!”

“It’s instinct, don’t fight it,” he said gripping the back of her head.

“I love Isaac.”

“But you want me.”

Malia stared at her feet, afraid to confront the overwhelming truth.

“There’s nothing wrong with confronting your desires. Why do you think I found you?”

“What? Found me?”

“You can’t tell me you don’t feel drawn to me.”

“I- okay,” Malia sighed, still unsure of his existence.

“Good,” he smirked kissing her and lowering her to the forest floor.

Malia felt the heat of his breath through the flimsy material of her black knee-high stockings and his lips against her bare thigh.

“I’m glad I don’t have to rip these,” he smirked stroking her over her lacy underwear.

“The socks or my panties?” Malia scoffed.

“Both, I'm starting to think you knew you were going to run into me.”

“Can we just not talk right now?” Malia asked rolling her eyes.

“Works for me,” he smirked throwing her legs over his shoulders and pulling her closer to him.

The moment the stranger's tongue made contact with Malia’s core she let out a gasp, she’d never experienced something like that before. Her sexlife, while pleasurable- was pretty vanilla so this was the first time anyone had their tongue down there.

“Don’t stop,” she moaned softly, tugging on his hair.

He seemed to have liked the sensation because he let out a small groan around her clit causing her to wrap her legs around his neck and hum in pleasure.

* * *

As she picked herself up from the forest floor she tried to hide her guilt. But there was nothing to really be guilty of; he was gone once again and she was all alone. It had to have been in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. This is really terrible. And abrupt.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She heard the faint creak of her window, but didn't mind. That's usually how it happened in the dreams. Then, the feeling from earlier overcame her- she was being watched. Eyes trailed up her long bare legs, past the curves of her body and lingered on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard this was good. Tell me what you think!

 

 

* * *

Malia shut her locker door and sighed in exhaustion, she had no idea how she'd be able to stay awake during history class. Then again- she didn't trust herself to fall asleep; she'd been up all night, plagued with dreams of the stranger. It didn't help that Isaac had driven her to school and was being overall doting. He was great. Why was this happening to her?

"Hey Lia," he spoke leaning against her locker door.

_Speak of the devil._

"Hey baby," she smiled giving him a small kiss.

"Can I walk you to history class?"

"Don't you have Biology on the other side of the school?" she asked with a grin.

"I walk fast," he grinned back.

"Are you carrying my books?"

"Well if I can carry your purse at the mall," he spoke slyly.

"You made it look very chic," she smirked shoving the books into his hand.

"I make everything look chic baby," he smirked.

"Point taken."

* * *

Honestly, Isaac was perfect. He was sweet, kind, cute and insanely supportive. A fact proved once again by how he cheered her on during soccer practice.

Was he a little excessive? _Extremely_. Did it make all the other girls coo her and tell her how lucky she was? _Yes,_ and she hated it.

But what she hated most of all, was the fact that she felt a pair of eyes boring into her from the woods behind the school. Looking over, she was met with the unmistakable figure of the stranger. Her brown eyes seemed to lock with his amber ones as he eyed her. She didn't know how long they'd stood there having their wordless confrontation until she felt a hand touch her shoulder, causing her to break the connection.

"Are you okay?" Allison Argent asked.

"Yea, totally," Malia replied with a small smile.

"Are you sure? You were staring off into the woods for a pretty long time."

"I just thought I saw something," Malia sighed.

"Well head in the game Captain," Allison grinned.

"Right, sorry."

"How about we take some shots. Target practice?" Allison suggested with a smirk as the other girls were taking their breaks.

"Loser does the other's Chemistry homework?" Malia wagered with a smirk of her own.

"You're on Tate," Allison grinned offering a hand for Malia to shake.

Malia took it graciously and all but hopped to the center of the field where she and Allison typically took their shots from. While she did that Allison worked on setting up a few obstacles to make the game a bit more interesting.

"You know what _Argent-_ why don't you take this round," Malia smirked. "I'm feeling generous, I may even go easy on you."

"You're only saying that so you'll have an excuse when I kick your ass," Allison grinned thrusting the gloves into Malia's chest.

"Five shots. If there's a tie- sudden death," Malia spoke pulling on the gloves.

"I'd tighten that ponytail if I were you Tate- I'm gonna make your head spin."

"That the best you can do Alli?" Malia smirked taking her position in the goal post. "I'd _at least expect-"_ she was interrupted by the sudden breeze and the swish of the net. Allison had taken a cheapshot.

"You were saying?"

"First one's free," Malia grinned tossing the ball back.

Allison of course took the opportunity to juggle the ball like a pro, prompting Malia to flip her off. She chuckled at that and attempted to trick Malia, that of course proved futile as both girls had spent an immense amount of time training together.

 _"Predictable,"_ Malia taunted tossing the ball back.

This exchange continued for the rest of the mini game and Allison was only able to get one other shot in.

"Good job," Malia smiled high fiving Allison as they walked past each other and switched positions.

"Try to top that."

 _"In my_ _sleep,"_ Malia grinned smugly.

The first two shots were easily blocked by Allison but on the third, Malia finally scored a goal and feeling of being watched returned. Scanning the woods, she saw nothing and attempted to focus. Easier said than done. She felt his eyes boring into her and let out a frustrated yell as the ball went flying over goal post and into the woods.

 _"Nice,"_ Allison grinned. "But maybe get it into the net next time yea?"

"Bite me," Malia groaned. "I'll go get it."

"Watch out for the Big Bad Wolf," Allison teased.

"No worries- _he's_ _a_ _friend,"_ Malia scoffed before breaking into a steady jog and heading into the woods.

She rolled her eyes as soon as she was inside and was away from the sight of everyone else, knowing that he would be close.

"Looking for something?" the familiar voice called from behind her.

She turned around and faced the school and the stranger.

"Yes, thank you," she said reaching for the ball.

"Not so fast," he spoke holding it away from her.

"What?" she scoffed bitterly, crossing her arms over her tank top clad chest.

"You look hot," he grinned eyeing her from her cleats to her ponytail.

Malia simply rolled her eyes in response.

"Can I get my ball back?"

"So curt, and here I was thinking we were friends."

"Oh yea?" Malia scoffed raising a brow. "What'd give you that idea?"

"You said it yourself. To your friend- _Allison?"_

Malia stiffened visibly.

"You heard that?"

"Yep," the stranger smirked.

"How?" Malia asked taking a step back.

"It's like you said," he sighed pressing her against a tree. "I'm the Big Bad Wolf."

"That's not funny."

"I'm not joking," he chuckled stroking her cheek. "What's the matter doll? Your pulse is racing," he grinned trailing a finger from her bottom lip to her chest, stopping at the valley of her breasts.

"What do you want from me?" she gasped out.

"Right now? Nothing," he shrugged. _"Later-_ that's a different story."

"Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter," he spoke huskily against her lips.

He gave her a deep kiss that had heat pooling at her very core and her toes curling in her pink cleats. Then- he just broke away.

"Someone's coming," he smirked wiping away a smudge of lipgloss from her chin. "See you around doll," he winked before tossing her the ball.

"Malia?" Allison called.

"Huh- yea?"

"Are you okay? You had me seriously worried."

"I'm fine. I found the ball," Malia spoke with a small smile- attempting to hide her faint blush.

"Good. Because coach said she wants us to run a few laps. I win by default."

 _"Eat me,_ Argent," Malia glared.

"Can't say the thought hasn't crossed my mind," Allison teased draping an arm around her friend as they walked back to the school.

* * *

Malia had dozed off atop the comforter, piles of books and of course- Allison's chemistry homework. She was in one of those states where your body was asleep but your mind was in tune with everything around you.

She heard the faint creak of her window, but didn't mind. That's usually how it happened in the dreams. Then, the feeling from earlier overcame her- she was being watched. Eyes trailed up her long bare legs, past the curves of her body and lingered on her face.

The bed dipped under the weight of something and her eyes shot open when she felt her hair being pushed out of her face.

Letting out an audible gasp at who was in her room, she crawled away on her haunches and hugged her knees to her chest as she leant on the headboard.

"What are you doing here?" she asked- _horrified._

How did he know where she lived? How did he get in?

"In the woods today I told you I'd want something from you later. Well it's later," the stranger shrugged.

"How do you know where I live?" Malia asked, trying not to tear up.

"I followed your scent," he spoke nonchalantly, getting up and walking around her room; casually fiddling with things he saw.

"What?" Malia asked, choked up.

"Your scent, it's pretty distinguishable. You smell like freshly cut grass, the same perfume as your friend and my _personal favourite-_ apples and cinnamon."

"What the hell are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You tracked me by scent?" Malia scoffed in disbelief.

"Just a guy with a good nose," he smirked.

"Okay, then who the hell are you?"

"No one important."

"That doesn't answer my question. What's your name?"

"That's not important."

"Yes it is! It is important if you're going to just pop in and out of my life!"

"Malia- calm down," the stranger urged.

"No!" she sobbed hysterically. "You can't just keep popping up and making me doubt my own sanity! You can't possibly be real! There's no possible way you could be and I didn't mind at first because that meant I wasn't really cheating on Isaac. But now you're in my head- giving me dreams and driving me crazy!"

"Look, you need to calm down okay doll?"

"Don't fucking call me that!"

"Okay, just relax okay."

"Why can't you tell me your name?" Malia sobbed. "That's all I want to know. Just tell me, please," she pleaded.

"It's Theo," the stranger sighed cradling Malia in his arms.

"Just Theo?" she sniffled.

"Don't push it."


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia didn't like the fact that Theo was so close to Allison. Whenever she was around him it was like she could sense this aura of danger. She didn't want Allison getting hurt but at the same time- she couldn't help the stabbing prick of jealousy when she realised that Theo had revealed himself to Allison as well.

* * *

Malia woke up to an empty bed. The warmth of the strange- Theo, gone from her side and she was frustrated. He had told her his name but he still wasn't real it appears. With a heavy sigh- she got up and began her routine.

She decided to drive to school, not bothering to keep up with the delusion that Theo actually existed. He was clearly something conjured up by her subconscious to tell her that she wanted more from Isaac sexually. That was it. Isaac was perfect in every other way she reminded herself as she sat in the school parking lot.

Letting out a sigh, she stepped out and climbed the stairs, stashing her books away in her locker as she waited for Allison who was never late. Minutes passed and Malia let out a sigh and shut the locker door, opting to wait for Allison in homeroom because she couldn't afford to be late. As she turned on her heels she heard Allison call to her.

"Finally," Malia grinned. "I've been waiting all mor-" the words caught in her throat as she saw who was next to Allison.

"Sorry, I was a bit busy. But anyway, this is Theo," Allison beamed.

"Theo," Malia spoke with a fake smile.

"Theo Raeken, it's his first day here. And Theo- this is my bestfriend Malia Tate."

"Malia, nice to meet you," Theo grinned extending a hand to Malia.

"Same to you," Malia replied with the same fake smile plastered on.

"Well, I was just giving him a tour. We're gonna go to the office and pick up his schedule," Allison beamed with an underline scoff.

"Shouldn't he have already had his schedule?" Malia asked suspiciously, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yea, but someone forgot to send it in yesterday," she grinned turning to face Theo.

"I was a little busy last night Alli," he smirked.

"I know," she grinned.

Was she flirting? Allison never flirted. Allison had countless boys lining up for her but never once did she ever grin and smile like that. And why the hell was she clinging to his bicep like that?

"Okay... Uhm, see you in homeroom then and at lunch."

"Yea, I'll see you then," Allison said giving Malia a hug and kiss on the cheek before gripping Theo's bicep and walking off.

Malia didn't like the fact that Theo was so close to Allison. Whenever she was around him it was like she could sense this aura of danger. She didn't want Allison getting hurt but at the same time- she couldn't help the stabbing prick of jealousy when she realised that Theo had revealed himself to Allison as well.

* * *

Malia smiled and snuggled into Isaac as they sat outside having lunch; Theo seemed to have been in all her classes and he wouldn't stop staring. She was glad for a break from him.

Isaac and Jackson were arguing about Lacrosse and Malia was glad when Lydia sat down at the table.

"Can you believe that I don't get extra credit for my theories?" Lydia asked sounding outraged as she took a seat next to Jackson.

"You don't even need extra credit," Isaac scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Just like you don't need sex from Malia. Doesn't mean you don't want it or look forward to having it."

Malia raised a brow at Lydia's comment and sipped her juice, declining to comment.

"We were actually having a conversation before you rudely interrupted," Jackson scoffed, clearly irritated.

"Too bad, We don't want to hear about your sub-par Lacrosse team."

"Oh and I suppose makeup or mini skirts are more interesting?" Jackson asked with a scoff.

"You seem to enjoy them," Malia teased, smirking over to Jackson.

"That's besides the point Tate," Jackson glared.

"Wow," Lydia smirked looking over Malia's shoulder.

"What?" Malia asked turning to see what the source of the reaction was.

"That hottie with Allison," Lydia smirked fiddling with a lock of her long strawberry blonde hair.

"Oh," Malia scoffed turning around and paying attention to the lunch before her.

"You know him?" Isaac asked, an underlying jealousy concealed by his usual nonchalant tone.

"That's Theo. Met him this morning," Malia shrugged. "Not my cup of tea to be honest."

"He's hot though," Lydia smirked biting her lip as Allison kept walking over.

"Yea okay, whatever," Jackson scoffed.

"Hey guys," Allison beamed. "This is Theo and I invited him to have lunch with us. Sit," she spoke urging Theo to sit next to Lydia while she took the seat between him and Malia at the round lunch table.

"Right well, I'm Lydia. That's Jackson, Isaac and you already know Malia I believe."

"I wouldn't say he knows me," Malia scoffed.

"I've seen her a few times," Theo grinned. "She's in my classes."

"Yea," Malia scoffed rolling her eyes.

"It's weird, he's in all her classes except Biology," Allison chuckled, unpacking her lunch and handing Theo a bag of his own.

"What's weird is that you packed him lunch," Jackson scoffed, eyeing Allison's penmanship scrawled across the brown paper bag.

"Just being nice," Allison shrugged as she and Theo began switching halves of their sandwiches. They'd clearly done this before.

"So, Theo have you signed up for any extra curricular activities?" Lydia asked.

"It's my first day..." Theo shrugged.

"You should try out for Lacrosse," Jackson replied. "You look like you could take a few tackles."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Theo and Malia spoke in unison.

"Why wouldn't it be a good idea?" Isaac scoffed looking at his girlfriend.

"I'm not much of a team player," Theo shrugged.

"I wonder how Malia would know that," Jackson shrugged with a smug smirk.

He could practically smell the jealousy radiating off his cousin and this was all too much fun for him.

"In other news-" Lydia scoffed. "The winter formal is coming up."

"The Winter Formal is in December Lydia," Allison scoffed.

"Right around the corner."

"Okay and your point is?" Jackson scoffed.

"Well- since Jackson and I are definitely out of the running then Malia and Isaac are a shoo in to win."

"You say shoo in as if we didn't win at the Fall Formal last year," Isaac chuckled.

"Well the Fall Formal was definitely more suited to Malia. I mean- she's an Autumn."

"Then we probably won't win," Malia shrugged taking a bite of her sandwich.

"What are you talking about babe? We have to win," Isaac scoffed. "I mean- you're captain of the soccer team. I'm co-captain of the Lacrosse team- things are pretty much looking up for us this year."

"Yea, I guess," Malia shrugged.

"You guess?"

"Can we not talk about this right now?"

"Yea sure whatever," Isaac scoffed removing his hand from around her and paying attention to his lunch.

Looking over, Malia noticed that Allison and Theo were pretty much finished and Allison was currently attempting to steal most of Theo's chocolate chip cookies. She was being giggly and cute and it was unlike her and it just felt wrong.

"Geez Allison don't you have a bag of your own right there?" Lydia scoffed.

"I packed him too much by mistake."

"A very happy mistake that you're welcome to make more often. You know how much I love your cookies."

That statement caused Malia to choke on her juice and when Allison turned around to check on her, Theo slipped the bag of cookies into his jacket pocket and sent Malia a wink.

"Nice going," Jackson chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Theo asked, confused.

"Many a man have tried tirelessly and failed in the quest to try Allison's cookies," Isaac teased.

"Oh how mature," Allison scoffed rolling her eyes and rubbing Malia's back.

"I'm fine by the way," Malia sneered at the two boys.

"Sorry Princess," Isaac said placing a kiss to Malia's temple.

"Want a kiss from me too Tate," Jackson smirked.

"Bite me," Malia scoffed tossing her apple at him.

"Works for me too," he chuckled catching the apple and biting into it.

"Well, as fun as this is- I have a Biology paper to finish," Allison scoffed.

"I'll come help you," Theo smirked getting up after her.

"Well obviously," she grinned.

* * *

Malia sighed as she saw Theo packing books from his locker into his bag. She had to confront him while he was alone. The last thing she needed was for him to twist a situation to turn Allison against her.

Clearing her throat and crossing her arms, Malia waited for Theo to turn around, his smirk well plastered on.

"Bit public for you usually want don't you think Doll?" Theo grinned, his bag slung over one of his shoulders.

"I'm just gonna cut to the chase here- what the hell do you want with my bestfriend?"

"Excuse me?" Theo scoffed.

"Allison, is she just some pawn in your sick game?"

"And what game would that be, Gorgeous?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out here."

"I'm confused. Honestly," he scoffed rolling his eyes. "Here I was thinking the moans were just because you were-"

"Shush!" Malia growled smacking Theo's arm. "No one can know about that!" she yelled in a hushed whisper.

"Right. My mistake Doll. What was the question again?"

"Are you using Allison to get to me?"

"Wow, someone sure thinks highly of herself."

"I'm serious."

"You always are Doll. You need to loosen up a little."

"How can I? I don't know you. Or what you're capable of. Or if you'll hurt my bestfriend or-"

"If I'll tell your boyfriend about your dirty little secret?" Theo whispered huskily, looking up at Isaac who was at the top of the stairs with his friends. "He's got a few of his own."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing you should worry about gorgeous," Theo grinned, he clearly knew something she didn't.

From where Isaac was standing, among his group of friends, he tilted his head comically to the side, almost as if he could hear the honey words Theo was trying to use on her. Malia hugged herself, she was being paranoid.


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shit took an hour post. Y'all better leave me some college essay worthy comments.

 

* * *

Allison and Theo sat in AP Biology and she had to admit, she was a little grossed out by Theo's extensive knowledge on the insides of a cow.

"How do you know all this?" she asked with a scoff.

"I read" Theo shrugged, confused as to her reaction.

"So you didn't tear a cow apart?"

"Of course not"

"Yea. Like I'm supposed to believe that." Allison scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Why not? Do I look like I could kill a cow?"

"Well you can kill a deer. You've probably even killed a Mountain Lion all _Bella __Swan ___style. I put nothing past you."

"Just because I can hunt doesn't mean I killed a cow" pouting "Do I look like some monster to you, cows are cute"

"Deer are cute too."

"Yea- but I haven't been hunting for a while, don't worry" he spoke patting her back.

"I suppose your girlfriend doesn't leave much time." Allison spoke, grinning.

"My girlfriend?" Theo asked, blushing.

"Don't act coy." she scoffed "You've been out of the house at weird intervals."

"I- I was just looking around, Alli- searching for a job"

"Oh. Well dad can give you some extra shifts if you wanna make more. I wouldn't advise it because you're starting school but you can feel it out and see how you like it."

"No, thank you" Theo spoke with a pout. "Chris is already doing too much"

"Technically you're the one giving him extra employment. Less people to manage and everything. Just makes sense."

"Allison, _no" ___Theo spoke firmly; He really didn't want to ask for a higher salary

"Theo," sighing "It's just a few extra shifts if you're up for it. Better than working for someone who's going to exploit you. I mean- you said you wanted your own place right?"

"Allison, really, I don't want anything else from your father, he's already doing me a huge favor"  
Theo spoke, starting to get angry.

Allison let out a sigh, "You're more stubborn than my bestfriend and that's not a compliment." she smiled as she teased him.

* * *

Theo asked for the bathroom pass and got up. Allison grew more worried as the bell had rung and he'd yet to return. She had no idea if she'd done something wrong. She saw him by his locker packing his bag.

"Are you mad at me?" Allison asked with a sigh, walking over to him.

"No" Theo responded, closing his backpack.

"Are you sure?" she asked, sighing again.

"I just wish you'd drop things sometimes, it's not just me who's stubborn" Theo sighed.

"I know..." Allison sighed. "It's just- I can't help it. I really care about you Theo."

"I know Alli, but I'm used to being on my own" he responded, looking up "Look, I really like being around you- but as a friend not the daughter of my boss. I already owe your family enough favours and doing anything past that will put our friendship on the line, because I don't think I could manage the two. So..."

"Theo," Allison spoke letting out a heavy sigh. "I love you. Dad loves you. You don't owe us anything. But I understand if you think you do. I- I don't have any siblings and my mom- well... You're like the brother I never had and I really just want to look out for you. And for Malia. Because you're my bestfriends."

"Oh- okay" he smiled, blushing "Wanna tag along? I'm going to your dad's store"

"Sure. I'll drive," Allison grinned.

* * *

Theo was confused by Allison's deviation from the usual path but chose not to question it. She'd lived here for much longer than he had so it was probably a shortcut.

She parked the car in front of one of the many buildings making up the remnants of the town's industrial district.

"What are we doing here?"

"You'll see," she smiled, getting out of the car and entering the building.

Theo followed her upstairs where he saw her father standing in the living room of what seemed to be a small apartment.

"Okay, what's going on?" Theo asked, extremely confused.

"Well," Allison began. "You've been hellbent on moving out so dad figured he'd assist with the process. Something about him understanding your need for independence because he had that same need when he was your age. Like whatever."

"The apartment is yours," Chris spoke with a small chuckle.

"What?"

 _"Yours," ___Allison said handing him the keys.

Theo found himself getting choked up and had to walk out onto the balcony.

"I just need some air" he announced.

"You okay _Wolfboy?" ___Allison asked following him outside.

"Yes, just- just a second, Alli, I just need to get myself together" Theo spoke using the brick wall for support.

"Sure. I'll be right inside if you need me." Allison smiled, walking back to her father who was just as delighted to hear the small cry of happiness from outside.

* * *

"It's quite a bachelor pad. But I'd still prefer you down the hall. However will I raid the fridge at midnight by myself?" Allison spoke as Theo walked inside.

"You can come over raid the fridge here" he smiled hugging her.

"Oh I plan to." she spoke, scoffing and hugging him back.

* * *

Allison noticed the several missed calls from Malia when she'd gotten home and was mortified, she called Malia back immediately.

"You just left- I had to take a ride with Jackson," Malia spoke answering the phone venomously.

"Oh. I thought Isaac was going to drive you." Allison pouted.

"No, he had a dentist's appointment and I thought you would wait on me" Malia spoke pouting. "Jackson said you left with the new guy right in the middle of Bio"

"Oh my God. I completely forgot Malia. I am so sorry." Allison gasped.

"It's okay... so, from where do you know the new kid?"

"Just from where I used to live. We kinda saw each other around and all. I didn't want him to have to go through what some new kids went through."

"Oh, that's nice" Malia smiled. "Is he nice? He seemed kinda weird, Alli..."

"He's a little shy. Doesn't really like new people."

"Oh- justifiable. So... where'd you go with him?"

"Oh... I just gave him a ride back to his place."

"Oh- that's cool" Malia sighed. "Are we stopping by his place tomorrow to pick him up then?"

"If he doesn't wanna take his motorcycle." she shrugged. "I only took him because it was his first day and all."

"Nice" Malia responded sounding distant.

"Are you okay though? Do I need to punch Jackson or something?"

"No, it's fine" she sighed. "Isaac and I are just a little distant, it's all." Malia spoke before letting out a yell.

"Distant how? Oh my God are you okay?!"

"Yes- I just thought I saw something in the woods- damn I'm tired" Malia pouted, trying to discern if the glowing blue eyes she'd seen were real. "I don't know, Alli, just weird"

"Well you two are like in love aren't you?" Allison asked rolling her eyes.

"I don't know" she pouted. "I thought we were, but- I don't feel it anymore. And he's been so weird. I think he sniffed my jacket today, Alli!"

"What?" she asked, scoffing "I mean- Isaac's always been weird but in like a quirky brooding hipster endearing way. Maybe he liked the perfume?"

"I don't know, it's just been so weird" Malia pouted "and I've been having these dreams."

"What kind of dreams? Need me to come over?"

"No, it's okay... _Kinky ___dreams" Malia responded turning red.

"Oh..." grinned smugly. "Sounds like fun."

"They aren't" Malia replied, pouting. "I feel like I'm cheating on Isaac"

"Oh... Who are they about?"

"Not Isaac" blushing "I don't know, I couldnt see his face"

"Hmm... So you're sure it's a he?" Allison teased smugly.

"Yes" Malia replied seriously. "I just know it isn't Isaac and it's just killing me"

"It's just a dream Malia. You can't control them. And it's not like you'd actually cheat on Isaac."

"I know, but- I don't want Isaac around me, he doesn't feel enough anymore"

"Oh..." Allison replied, a bit taken aback. "The other day you were just telling me how much you loved him Malia." she sighed. "Maybe don't make any rash decisions."

"I know" she whined, pouting. "I'm just being so stupid over dumb dreams!"

"You are." Allison sighed. "If it's really such an issue- tell Isaac you wanna be more adventurous."

"Isaac?" Malia asked scoffing

"Well you're having kinky dreams. Clearly you want kinky sex. Talk to Isaac. I'm gonna finish my homework. We'll talk later?" Allison replied, hating herself for both internally wishing bad for her bestfriend's relationship and for also ignoring her own feelings and helping Malia fix it.

"Yea, love you."

"Love you too," Allison sighed hanging up.

* * *

Malia decided to take Allison's advice after all. She and Isaac were on the field helping each other practise for their respective sports when instead of kicking the ball to him she tipped and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"What are you doing?" Isaac asked with a scoff.

"Well, it's five thirty am, we're the only ones around," she grinned. "Fuck me."

"What?" Isaac chuckled.

"Fuck me," she spoke again, this time in a teasing tone.

"Very funny, juggle the ball Tate."

"I'm not joking," Malia pouted.

"Okay," Isaac scoffed. "Your flying kick needs some work but if you can perfect it then we can mess around in my bedroom before school."

"Bedroom? Isaac, I'm trying to be adventurous here," Malia scoffed.

"If either of us get caught having sex on the field we're screwed. We have both college and our positions on our teams to think about. Plus- it's cold as hell out here and I just really wanna get home as soon as possible. Now, let's try this again."

* * *

Malia sat next to Isaac in Chemistry and watched as he tried to understand. This subject was always his weak area and it showed in the vacant expression on his face.

"Mr Lahey," Mr Harris began, turning away from the board and looking at Isaac. "Can you tell me how many structural isomers pentane has?"

"Uhm.... Four?" Isaac answered, unsure of himself.

"Sorry, that's incorrect. Can someone else who took the initiative to do my reading assignment please answer?" Mr Harris scoffed. "Yes, Mr Raeken."

"Three sir. Would you also like me to name them?" Theo spoke, his smug demeanour present in his voice.

"No need Mr Raeken, you'd probably just end up confusing them." Mr Harris scoffed again.

"Perhaps only the ones too distracted by their girlfriends and sports obligations to care," Theo shrugged, a smug smirk still plastered on his face.

It was clearly a dig at Isaac and Malia was more than aware of her boyfriend's ego and she nearly banged her head on the table just thinking about the aftermath of this incident.

* * *

And she clearly had good reason, when Theo and Allison walked over to the usual table Isaac let out a scoff and told Theo he couldn't sit with them.

"Are you kidding me?" Lydia scoffed. "Is this Mean Girls?"

"I don't want him sitting with me," Isaac scoffed crossing his arms.

"I'm gonna pretend I respect your wishes and leave," Theo scoffed. "Feel free to pretend I actually enjoyed your company yea?" Theo spoke walking off.

"I can't believe you actually said that," Allison scoffed walking off behind Theo.

"Seriously Isaac?" Malia scoffed crossing her arms. "I can't have lunch with my bestfriend because she made a new friend?"

"She didn't have to leave."

"You didn't need to say that, asshole," Malia sneered grabbing her lunch and walking over to Theo and Allison.

"Well.... You two boys have fun," Lydia said getting up from the table and leaving Jackson and Isaac alone.

"Lemme guess, you're gonna leave me too?" Isaac scoffed looking over to his cousin, Jackson.

"No way, that guy irks me," Jackson shrugged. "Something just seems off with him."

"Off how?"

"Dude, you haven't felt it?"

"I have but I don't think much about it. Everyone's off occasionally."

"Have you seen the way he looks at her?" Jackson asked- a clear reference to Malia- while tilting his head to get a view of the table.

"I _**hate ****** _ ****__him," Isaac seethed.


End file.
